CaptainOomp
CaptainOomp is a Sporum user who has had a rather un-polished Sporum career. He posts primarily in the Science and Spore section, where his messages and threads have gained little traction with the community. He is regarded as one of the Sporum users who is just along for the ride, not really contributing much to the community, but not taking much away from it. His threads are undistinguished and often do not make a strong case about their objectives. To the cheers of many Sporumers, and due to his comments on a Christchurch earthquake awareness thread , CaptainOomp has been suspended by SporeMasterSlime for "as long as I can." Which was about a week. CaptainOomp has several nuances, which will be discussed in the next section. Take a look, these are nothing like you have seen ever before in your long (or short) Sporum life. But he dropped most of these nuances after returning. Nuances of CaptainOomp Thinking of Himself as an Alien Indeed, the first step to knowing CaptainOomp is his many nuances. His most noticeable one is the fact that he thinks of himself as an alien being far superior to any human. This attitude is routinely evidenced in nearly every thread that he has posted in, and is dismissed as an often n00bish and rather unlikable attitude, just like the user himself. He frequently competes with kaleb702 for the title of being a non-human, an user who describes himself as an owl, for two reasons. 1: To try to bug him into stopping, and 2: The Guardians of Ga'hoole books. the movie. Oomp stopped this behavior after returning from his suspension, but Spode-an has decided to pick yp the alien act in Oomp's place, and yet more Sporumers have picked up non-human acts. Spode-an edit: Excuse me, but the alien act was only in effect for 1 day. Non-Contribution/Minor Flaming/Odd Comments in Threads Often times CaptainOomp has made posts that do not contribute to the topic at hand. He often discusses his alien-ness, as described earlier. However, there are other things that CaptainOomp does that is annoying, like blatantly insulting other users and their achievements. He has even gone so far as to try to ruin the reputations of other notable Sporumers, just as he has done with kaleb702 as described. He also posts things that are off-topic and honestly stupid in threads, such as "You need my super-powered alien LAZORZ if your idea will be possible." Again, because he posts mainly in the Science and Spore section, most of this off-topic posting as well as the flaming is done in this section. He has improved with this behavior, but he still has an bad habit of arguing with far more knowledgeable Sporumers like Slyth33, Alpackabomb, ChaosHarbinger, or Tyrannolodon, and not backing down when he has by all means lost the argument. He also posted mean things on one of TrinityCisneros's posts, causing Trinity to not really like him. Teh Ban As he usually does, CaptainOomp got on board with a thread, created by Pezzalis, a resident of Christchurch, which illustrated the plight of the city's residents after the horrible earthquake. Several people donated if they could, but all posters on the thread gave their condolences to Pezzalis and to all the residents of the city. CaptainOomp, though, was completely different from the rest. CaptainOomp stated in one of his posts on the thread that human life and existence were exponentially less valuable than science, and also blatantly insulted Christchurch by saying that he had gotten the "wrong forum." Many users expressed anger at this move; some even used swearwords in a way that did not get censored by the inappropriate language filter, and the SporeMasters took no action against them. All shared in the plight of Christchurch. Later on, CaptainOomp stated on another post in the same thread that buildings were more valuable than humans that "act like morons and smell bad." Everyone could barely tolerate his first remark, but then everyone was inflamed by the remark made in that post and some did the above mentioned swearing. The great SporeMasterSlime eventually came across it. According to the rules of the Sporum laid down by the Admins, he had to lock the thread, but like all others sent out his condolences to the people of Christchurch. He also make it known for the community that CaptainOomp had been suspended for as long as possible by a SporeMaster, which by his return to the Sporum, we are sure is not forever. Not only for his ban and his breaking of Sporum rules, but more for his uncontainable apathy toward the human race, CaptainOomp has been labeled an Untouchable. Return Unfortunately it appears that CaptainOomp's suspension was temporary; for he returned on the eleventh of march, 6:00 pm on eastern time in a big way; immediately making a series of posts in half a dozen posts as if to emphasize the fact that he has returned. Nevertheless; his status as an untouchable shall remain. He is however, making an honest attempt at reforming and making up for his abhorrent behavior, making him the very first untouchable to realize that his or her behavior is in fact; wrong and try to make amends for it. Which is very rare since most untoucheables simply are too caught up in their own "lulz", hatred of others, or are too self-righteous to ever have this thought pattern. If CaptainOomp can honestly and sincerely complete his effort at reforming himself, he will gain some salvation. He has joined Needles_10's roleplay, Arboretum, and it's sequel, Daybreak to Dusk, which he is the administrator of it's official wiki. Category:Notable Events Category:TyphlosionFlame is one ugly boy